Fan's Fanfictions
Fanfictions and stoof And when I say "dedicated", I meant towards series and fictional characters lol xD Planned *Tales of In-Between World (series) - a massive crossover of all the known fandoms with its twisted fates. *A Titan Underground (Teen Titans x Undertale)- Assigned to a special mission, our favorite enigmatic titan embarked on this special quest. What could possibly go wrong? **Dedicated to none other than Raven, my favorite Teen Titan. *The VIOLET Team'' (Team Fortress 2)'' - Besides RED and BLUE teams we currently known of, another team exists from a distant parallel universe where they are called the VIOLET team; mercenaries specialized hunting down interdimensional heroes and villains alike. **Each characters will have their own sub-chapter which is correlated in the main storyline. **Dedicated to Team Fortress 2. *Direct Lens (Hunger Games) - The Capitol is, by far, the richest in the Panem continent, but through her lenses, it's also rich of filthty lies and corruption. **Dedicated to Cressida. **Three-shots **(MINOR CHARACTERS SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST BACKSTORIES, GIBUS YAKERIMINUS) *X Heroes (Powerpuff Girls) ''- The power of this chemical is to give life... and tremendous power to turn one into evil. **One-shot **Alternate Timeline/Canon Divergent. **Dedicated to Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. *Old Burns (''Ducktales x Wander Over Yonder Crossover) ''- The former Destroyer of the Worlds entered the world of Ducktales wherein she met someone who would turn her whole life around. **Unofficial title and summary for now. **Part of the Crossover Alternate Timelines story. *Reincarnated (Tales of In-Between World Tie-In) - Connor is always a magnet when it comes to people needing help. He finds old familiar souls around the new twin cities of Frost and Frigate, where few rebel Shifters take refuge from the Hunters. **Dedicated to Assassin's Creed 3. **Annnnnnnnnd Connor's "fam" lolololol One-shots *Extension of Tadashi ''(Big Hero 6) ''- Made in 2014 **Dedicated to Hamada Brothers. *Herd of Zebras ''(The Last of Us) '- '''Made in 2013 **Dedicated to The Last of Us. **Also to Joel and Ellie. *Nothing but Cold ''(Frozen) ''- Made in 2013 **Dedicated to Elsa and Anna's sibling relationship. *One Cold Night ''(Rise of the Guardians x Tangled) ''- Made in 2013 **Dedicated to Jack Frost and Rapunzel (in a platonic way because why not) To be revised *Frosted Sea ''(Rise of the Guardians x Steven Universe) **Specially dedicated to Jack Frost and Lapis Lazuli ***Two of my most favorite characters from their respective series. *Legends on the Cartoon Network City (Cartoon Network x Rise of the Guardians) **Dedicated to Rise of the Guardians and Cartoon Network *Me and the Fictional World (Any fandom ft. Me) **Dedicated to any series I am in because I am a freakin' total trash lol. *Dark Titans (Teen Titans x Rise of the Guardians) **Dedicated to Teen Titans and Rise of the Guardians. **This is set after 3 years Trouble in Tokyo. Unfinished/Cancelled *Gaps (Steven Universe) **A fic supposed to be dedicated to Pearl whereas she tricked Garnet to fuse and form Sardonyx. *Redemption (Steven Universe) **Dedicated to Peridot ***Have another of my (obvious) favorite characters, folks lol **Canon Divergent because this fic was set towards Peridot's redemption AFTER the episode "Jailbreak". Trivia *My recent stories/fanfictions will be published here in Randomness Wiki. When it is completed, it'll be posted to other sites like Fanfiction.net and Ao3. Category:The Fan of Wiki/Stuff